Bored at Boarding
by SweetlySpicey
Summary: AU... uh no real plot yet. Huey and the gang at boarding school. Jaz's a nerd d'awww! HxJ


Jazmine Dubois scuttled her way awkwardly through the crowded halls of her new "home". There were tons of people, all carrying bags and a few tossing a soccer ball around. Poor little Jazmine was just trying to get by without being knocked down or noticed for that matter.

Suddenly, a ball collided with the back of her head, resulting in her glasses flying off her face. She groaned and dropped to her knees, picking them up and sliding them back on her face. Looking up, she saw her room number was a few feet away. Thank God.

She got up and dashed to the door, able to not get noticed too badly. She slid her key in and walked in a hurry. Once she was safely inside she popped her eyes open to view her room. It was a pretty good size.

Two beds, two desks, two book shelves, two closets and a door to the bathroom. Half of the room was totally empty- that was Jazmine's side. The other side was full of Snoop-dog and puffy posters.

Jazmine started to unpack her things into her closet, when suddenly the bathroom door opened, steam pouring out and out stepped a blond haired white girl.

"Heeaaay!" She cheered, her eyes widened when she saw Jazmine and she smiled, "You must be my new roomy! I'm Cindy!"

"Uh… I'm Jazmine,"

"Jazmine, huh?" Cindy mused, tossing herself on to her bed, "You new,. Aintcha?"

oOOOoOOoOOooOooOO

Huey muttered as he entered his first class. Another boring year at the boring bording school for either the stupidly rich or the brilliantly poor. Huey was brilliantly poor. If there was one class he was not looking forward to, it was English Composition. He was a good writer, it just annoyed him too much.

Caesar, his roommate for the pass two years, left him to go to Calculus which was a class more suited for Huey. Damn. This was gonna suck.

He took his seat at the back of the class, annoyed by all the pastey white faces chittering and chattering carelessly. His attention was soon drawn to the girl he had accidentally sat beside. She was a bit mousy looking and had her nose crammed inside a book.

"Whacha reading?" He asked causally, always a pleasure to meet someone with a taste of literature.

Her head popped up, as if surprised he was speaking to her. Huey was taken back by the large framed glasses and shocked expression. Girl obviously didn't get out much. He didn't recognize her, so she must have been new to the place.

"Yeah, you, whacha reading?"

"Oh… uh… Pride and Prejudice," She chirped, "It's my favorite book,"

Huey gave her a quizzacle but pleased look, sounded like a book he'd really enjoy reading, "That sounds kinda interesting. Mind if I read it when you're done?"

She blushed, "Oh! I've… I've read it over a dozen times… it's just something I read to calm my nerves," She jutted the plan covered book at him sweetly, "You can have it. I have a nicer copy back at my dorm,"

"Ya sure?"

"Oh, yeah," She smiled weakly, "I really hope you like it,"

Huey stuck out his hand formally, "Huey Freeman,"

"Jazmine Dubois," She said meakly, taking his hand and shaking it gently.

Huey popped an eyebrow up. Jazmine Dubois… Sounded like a black name but that couldn't be. This girl had strawberry blond hair and fair skin…well… she was a bit tan but… nah. She couldn't be black, even if she seemed to have great taste in literature.

"Well, thanks for the book, Miss. Dubois,"

"You're welcome,"

The class soon started and in waltzed their teacher, Mrs. Pewtersmit. She bustled her tote bag down and immediately took out her papers.

"Okay class, first day of class today, first grade due tomorrow. I want a three page essay on what you did the summer. Double spaced and typed,"

ooOOOoOoOOoOOOoOOooOOOo

When Huey got back to his dorm, Caesar was already on his own bed, going at his new gameboy.

"Damnit! Jump Sonic! Jump!"

Huey rolled his eyes and flopped on his bed, opening up his back pack he thought about starting on that paper due… but decided that his new book would take position before hand. He removed the text from the bag and opened it up to the first page.

"Pride and Prejudice

By Jane Austin"

He turned the page and cleared his throat, silently reading the first page

"_It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife."_

Wait a minute. What?

"_However little known the feelings or views of such a man may be on his first entering a neighbourhood, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families, that he is considered as the rightful property of some one or other of their daughters._

_My dear Mr. Bennet,'' said his lady to him one day, have you heard that Netherfield Park is let at last?''_

What the hell was this?

Huey flipped through the book, hoping to get some insight on where this was going before he started reading the whole thing.

Shock and annoyance flooded Huey's being. This was a story book about some European lovers! Elizabeth Bennet and Darcy!? What the Hell!?

"This isn't about the deterration of minorities at all!"

Caesar looked up, "What?"

"This book! Pride and Prejudice! It's about some poor woman and some rich dude who hate eachother," Huey spat, "This is gay!"

"Actrually, they don't hate eachother," Caesar pointed out, never looking up from his game, "They really do love eachother but their pride and prejudice for the others lifestyles keep them apart,"

There was a pause as Huey gave Caesar a look that depicted complete and utter confusion and wonder.

"Hey, they made a movie and chicks are more inta snugglin if they see sweet stuff on the screen, ya dig?" Caesar snapped.

"So, I'm guessin you didn't get much snugglin for this flick?"

"Well… she was getting over a break up… so… not so much,"

oOOOOoOOOoOOO

ahhh!! Short and too fast

I need inspiration

Shut up


End file.
